


'Dear Evelyn,'

by sammlicke



Category: Adam Dalgliesh Series - P. D. James, Endeavour
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Letter, Oneshot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammlicke/pseuds/sammlicke
Summary: A letter from young Adam. A little crossover with young Inspector Morse, once PC/Sergeant Morse. 年轻时候的戴立许写的一封信。提到了《Endeavour》时期的摩斯探长——当时还是摩斯警官/警长。





	

亲爱的Evelyn，

又是一年，最近好吗。昨天下班路上经过圣詹姆斯公园，帮一位年轻妈妈抱了一会儿孩子。是一个两三岁的小男孩，一只手揪着我的头发，另一只手试图把棒棒糖塞给我。我们的儿子应该也有这么大了吧？记得你笑我喜欢巴赫胜过孩子， 现在似乎是孩子比巴赫更喜欢我。

上周在地铁里遇到了摩斯警长，就是到学院给一年级新生上安全教育课那位喜欢诗歌的年轻警官，他现在已经是牛津CID的警长了。搬来伦敦的第三年，居然已经可以偶遇熟人了。

真希望你在这里，能和你一起熟悉这座城市，一定有很多风景只有你能发现。

你的，  
Adam

**Author's Note:**

> * It seems that P.D. Jame had never mentioned Dalgliesh's wife's name, whilst the TV drama called her 'Jane' which easily confused with his aunt's. So I chose 'Evelyn', which means 'life'.


End file.
